


Realizing It

by MistressPikachu (FinalVolition)



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: All the Ohana, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalVolition/pseuds/MistressPikachu
Summary: A small event helps Ludus confirm his feelings for Nanami.





	Realizing It

Nanami is a force of nature in lace-up boots and overalls. A little piece of sunshine brought to the town on any given day. It’s funny that she should be even brighter than the sun that’s always beating down on the seaside village, Ludus thinks. 

Things have been developing quickly in the village. He supposes that she’s to thank for that also. So, when she asks for him to sew a dress together for her, one that matches the twins in design and boldness, he could not say no. 

Nanami is his adorable little sister after all. 

She holds the dress close to her body, running her fingers over the stitching with a pleased smile growing.

Ludus chuckles. It always feels nice to have a satisfied costumer. “I take it you’re coming to the festival next week, then?” 

Nanami nods. “I wouldn’t miss a chance to see Zahau try to dance, not with the rumors I’ve heard.”

“He does have about as much grace as an octopus out of water, but you didn’t hear that from me.” 

“Yeah,” Nanami giggles, folding the dress under her arms, “what about you—are you a good dancer?”

“I’m pretty good if I do say so myself. I’ve been going to the festival since I was a kid. I used to dance with Iluka when I was younger, too. She always complained that I stepped on her feet, so I practiced all the time with her until she approved. Now, that I think about it, it was a pretty awful experience. I’m sure it would have been much better time if you were my partner back then instead.”

“Why would you think that?”

Ludus stops, and he wonders why he thought to mention that as well. He guesses it was because— “Well, you’re really determined, and you know what your goals are and how to get them, but you’re more patient and level-headed than anyone else I know. That’s something that’s valuable in any partner.”

“Oh?” she stutters, ‘Y-You think so?”

The response is unexpected for someone as confident as her. It’s a first for him, definitely, and he finds that he could not stop from reaching out and patting her head.

“E kala mai, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

It seems to make matters worse. She steps further away, looks to her feet, and nervously returns, “It’s okay. Mahalo for the dress. I’ll see you later.”

The sun begins to set earlier in the fall season and less customers stop by as the day winds to a close, leaving him with only deliveries left. A fixed mailbox for Hector, another costume for Hinata, and some new pottery arrangement for the upcoming spirit festival needing delivery to the twins. Usually, Nanami volunteers to make the deliveries to the other towns for him, but he has not seen her much in the last few days. He sure misses having her around. Maybe he should visit the farm after this.

As he walks up to their house, he realizes that he has not seen the twins around much either. The restaurant was closed for the day, and usually that meant them teasing him at work whenever they found a lull in entertainment. He supposes they would be busy setting up for the events; but when he reaches the door, he realizes that was the least of what they were doing.

“Stomp harder, like you mean it!” Iluka’s voice pours out from the walls, “wrong! You should turn like this.”

“I’m trying, okay!” That sounds like Nanami. He hopes those girls did not wrap her up into any trouble.

“Not hard enough.”

Siluka breaks out from the group. “It’s 1-2-3-4. You’re doing 1-2-3-5.”

Do their antics never end? He sighs before knocking. He hears rushed whispers and the shuffling of items before Iluka swings open the door. He winces. She should really be more considerate of the work put into fixing that thing. “Ludus! What are you doing in here?”

“I came to give you the offering dishes,” he explains, “but it looks like you may be busy.”

“Don't worry about it. You can sit them over on the counter.”

“Aloha, Ludus,” Siluka greets as he enters the house. “How’s work going,” she continues, arms tucked to her side as she slips to stand in front of an awkwardly quiet Nanami.

_Yeah, not suspicious at all._

“What are you two up to anyway? I could hear you all the way outside,” he says, stepping closer to the pair in front of him, “You better not be bullying Nanami,” he adds. It would not be a surprise knowing those two.  

Iluka cuts him off, stepping between him and her sister. “That’s not your concern. This is a private meeting.”

“Yes, no men allowed,” Siluka monotonously agrees.

“I’m getting a bad feeling about this. Nanami, if you have to run, I suggest doing it now or these two will never let you go.”

Nanami shakes her head. “No. I’m fine, really.”

“Sheesh, you act like we want to pounce her,” Iluka pouts, crossing her arms over her chest, “If anything, she should be more careful around you than us.”

Ludus could feel his cheeks growing hot from embarrassment or anger or maybe a mix of both. He would never dream of hurting Nanami or doing anything else for that matter. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“He doesn’t realize it, does he?” Siluka smiles tauntingly, taking on an air of playfulness that is usually reserved for her sister. “That’s surprisingly sweet.”

Iluka let out a long groan. “More like hopeless.”

“That, too.”

‘Come on, you guys. Stop teasing him,” Nanami defends, “thanks for the concern, Ludus, but this really is a private woman matter.”

Ludus nods. “I see, but seriously run when you can.”

“All right, stop flirting and leave already, would’ya?” Iluka says and nudges him out the door.

He hopes whatever it is they were doing Nanami would survive.

The festival goes on without a hitch. The flames are all lit and burning brightly as the twins beautifully finish their prayers before the offerings. Still, Ludus' eyes are drawn away from the bonfire and towards the entrance. Where is she? The thought runs back through his head, and he fidgets uncomfortably.

“What’s got you all worked up, Ludus?” Siluka questions him, her lips pursing tight with worry as she and Iluka close in. “Your aura is looking muddy.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Iluka pats her sister on the back. “He’s waiting for Nanami to show up. It’s written all over his face.”

“Ah, is that what it is?” Siluka pauses, “He has been watching the entrance fairly closely…” Then, she smiles excitedly, and he knows from experience that this wasn’t going to be good. “Have you two finally started dating yet?”

Ludus nearly chokes, barely coughing out the words, “Why in the world would you think we’re dating?” He swears, these twins get crazier by the hour.

“It’s pretty obvious by the way you act around her. You’re always looking out for her.”

“What does that have to do with anything!” He does not realize when his voice starts to go higher, but those two are more than amused as they giggle.

“He’s embarrassed now. His aura is glowing crazy pink," Siluka announces.

“Obviously, your powers are on the fritz. I’m being a good big brother, just like with you two.”

“A big brother, huh?” Iluka smirks. “You certainly don’t take us out to eat in the other towns," she begins, flicking violet hair over her shoulder.

“Or give us fancy seashells that wash up on the shore.”

“Or close shop down early to go fishing with us!"

Ludus groans. “Okay. Okay. I get it. Stop already, this is getting embarrassing.” 

“Because it’s true. Isn’t that right?” Siluka questions.

“No, that isn’t right!” Ludus finally snaps, “and I’ve been meaning to bring this up, but don’t you two still owe me payment for building that restaurant of yours.”

That freezes them.

“Oh, look at the hour, Nana is calling for us. Right, Iluka?" she says so casually, that one is almost inclined to believe her. Siluka was always the more tactful of the two despite her awkward social graces.

“Why, y-yes," Iluka takes the out with enthusiasm. "We should hurry and go before we get scolded.”

“Talk to you later, Ludus.”

Ludus sighs into his palm. “I swear.”

“I see those two are as lively at night as the day!”

Ludus sighs. “Tell me about it,” he agrees, slowly realizing who that voice belongs to. “Nanami, you ma...de it...”

“I said I would! Didn’t I?” the farmer teases, flashing him a bright smile that matches the intensely bright yellow and orange pattern of her muumuu. “Are you okay, Ludus? Surely whatever they said can’t be that terrible.”

“O-Oh, just the standard,” Ludus answers, brushing loose strands of hair from his face. It's like tapioca stuck in his throat, and he can't quite force his voice to stay steady. This is his sisters' fault, he was fine before they came and spouted nonsense. ”You...look pretty natural in that," he continues, flustered, "It, ah, really suits you.”

“Mahalo. I always get compliments when I get my clothing from you,” Nanami happily explains, adjusting the small flower clip tucked in her hair. “Did I miss too much?”

“Not at all. They just brought out the pineapple cake.”

“Really? Take me to it. I’m starving!” She’s really too cute at times.

“Hah, you’ll still have to wait until after the dance to get any. That's the price for showing up late," he teases and earns a pouty look from her. “Cheer up! Do you have a partner yet?”

“I don’t." She nervously chews her bottom lip, "Actually...I was kind of hoping you’d be my partner.”

“Of course, I would," he catches himself replying all too eagerly. It is natural that he would dance with her, they did so much together, yet how come all of a sudden he was getting nervous when she grabs a hold of his hand? They're a bit softer than what he would expect a farmer's to be even with the signs of calluses building. Maybe he should make her a nice pair of gloves for her birthday.

"Don't just stand there. Let's go find a spot.”

Ludus nods, preparing to follow, before a small voice cries out and interrupts them.

“Ludus, dance with me!” Alma skips up happily to the handyman, her arms waving up towards him expectantly as she collides with his legs.

“Woah, Alma. Careful you don’t trip.”

“You would just catch me!” She smiles, and he can hear Nanami giggling beside him.

“She has a point,” Nanami says.

“Will you please dance with me?” Alma pouts, giving him wide puppy-eyes.

Ludus smiles softly. It was not a secret the little girl had a crush on him, telling people that her dream was for them to get married when she grows up, and who was he to tell her that wouldn't happen especially when she looked at him with puffy cheeks and bright eyes. He kneels down to her level and affectionately ruffles her hair. “Why don’t you dance with your papa, Alma?”

“Everyone knows you’re a better dancer than daddy.”

“But you see," Ludus motions towards Nanami. "I already promised Nanami I’d be her partner. It wouldn't be nice to leave her alone, right? I promise to dance with you later."

“But—" Alma pouts, nearly on the verge of tears.

_Oh, no. Here it comes._

“Go on and dance with her," Nanami urges him.

“Are you sure?”                                             

“It’s fine. Besides, how can you say no to that face?”

“All right then. I’m all yours, Alma."

'Yay! You're the best!" Alma cheers, but Ludus can't help but feel disappointed when Nanami heads towards Tigre instead.

During the dance, he catches glimpses of her. The skirt of her dress fluttering with each spin and turn,  the bright array of sunset colors standing out within the crowd, but he could not catch her completely with his attention drawn back to Alma. At least he could show one girl a good time. 

When the dance was done, he finds her standing between Schalk and Tigre. 

“So, uhm, what did you think?” Nanami asks him the moment he reaches them, “Of my dancing, I mean, if you saw it," she digs her feet further in the warm Luluko sands. "I’ve been practicing with the twins all week for the formal dance. I was going to show you, but I guessed I missed the chance."

"She was okay," Tigre says dryly, "but she kept tripping over her own feet."

"I kept getting dizzy!" she huffs, arms crossed.

“You weren’t the worst one though," Tigre reassures her, "Schalk was all over the place.”

"Hey, I wasn't THAT bad!"

“Oh, like that makes me feel better!” Nanami moans exasperatingly.

“It would’ve if you saw Iluka’s face when he spun into her," Ludus replies, earning a faint laugh from his friend. “I could probably give you much better pointers if you want."

"R-Really? When?"

"How about right now? You wanted to dance together, right?"

“Yes! I mean...deal.”

"Come on, let's head down to the beach.”

“Oh, cool, we’re going to the beach!” Schalk interrupts.

”Something tells me they want to be alone, Schalk,” Tigre comments. 

“But that’s no fun with just the two of them.”

”I’ll explain it to you later,” Tigre pulls him back towards the bonfire. 

“Fine. Have fun, you two.”

* * *

“Do you remember how to start?” Ludus smiles and holds himself at arm’s length from her. “Just like we’re greeting each other.”

Nanami nods and holds out her hand to him, leaning forward and stopping just before their fingertips touch. They turn from each other, raising both arms to the left then it's a few steps before they twist back to face one another.

“Did they explain what this dance is about?”

“Vaguely," she says, stepping to meet him chest to chest. "About bringing in more fortune to the village.”

“Yes, a hula may represent the islands, but this represents the people. It’s a dance that lets the spirits know that we give our very lives to them, but it’s also one for togetherness. That our family will always protect you, and you will protect them, just as the spirits do.”

“Is that why we're always coming eye to eye?"

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking of at least not at first. We start as strangers, wary of one another, so we stay at a distance, but that does not mean it can’t be bridged. Watch your step," he reaches out to barely straighten her before she slips further into the sands.

"Sorry.”

”Take your time, be calm and follow the flow,” Ludus instructs, the faint sound of music reaching from the bonfire.

Once the steps repeat, she inhales calmly and finds her pace. She really did look natural, dancing against the sand while the tides calmly rolled in behind her. Lulukoko really fits her, or maybe she fits it. 

“It’s the spin here, right?” She tries to confirm.

“Yes, you turn your back to your partner. The man always turns first. It shows that he’s willing to show you his vulnerabilities. Then, you turn to show him yours,” he watches her take a few spins. “Now, together. We make up for the others weakness, and at the end,” he reaches back out to her and this time their hands touch, grasping each other to pull one another into a close embrace, “you finally have trust.”

Nanami breathes deeply against him, her chest pressing to his own. The drumming of his own heart was beating louder in his chest than the music in his ears as he gazed into gem colored eyes.

Then, it all hits him at once.

“See, you do make a good partner…” 


End file.
